A LOVELY VALENTINE
by Okumura Rin
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so don't be rough on the reviews. Since valentines day is coming Ash and Dawn are in a romantic mood. Will they be able to celebrate valentines day or not.If you wanna know the answer then you'll have to read it.


Ash, Dawn and Brock reach at pokemon center at Twinleaf Town for Valentine festival. Dawn and piplup were very happy to be in their hometown. All the things were going well, but something unexpected happened then. Brock had a call from his brother Tommy to tell him that his father is ill. So Brock had to go home to see his father. Now Ash and Dawn reach at Dawn's house but they were surprised to see nobody there. Dawn found a letter from her mom in which it was written that she will be coming after three days. But Dawn told Ash that her mom is out for shopping. So they could stay alone in Valentine's Day. They both were in Dawn's room.

Ash - Hey Dawn your mom should reach by this time.

Dawn - Yah, but why did you ask?

Ash - Actually the truth is I am really very hungry.

Dawn - So you should have told me before.

Ash - But what can you do?

Dawn - I am an excellent cook and I can cook for you if you say.

Ash - Yah please.

Dawn – Okay just come along with me.

Ash – Can I help you with something?

D awn –Yes, you can help me in setting the table.

Ash and Dawn go to the kitchen

Dawn – Here you go ash, dig in everybody.

All the pokemon and Ash eat the pancakes.

Ash – They are delicious Dawn.

Dawn –Thanks Ash…she blushed

Ash – Good night Dawn.

Dawn - Good night Ash.

Morning

Dawn and piplup wake up and go to see Ash…

Dawn –Hi Ash

Ash was still dreaming but Pikachu was awake. Dawn asked piplup to use bubble beam on Ash. Ash was awake after hitting by piplup's bubble beam.

Ash – Hi Dawn

Dawn –Hi Ash and by the way Happy Valentine's Day to you

Ash – Oh I almost forgot and same to you.

Dawn –Thanks.

Ash – Let's go eat the breakfast.

Dawn – But we don't have enough groceries.

Ash – So let's go shop.

Dawn – But why do you wanna come?

Ash – I just wanna buy some things. So let's go.

Dawn – But wait Ash let me dress up. Hey I have an idea, why don't we dress up in the same color combination.

Ash – Yah that's a great idea.

They both dress up in red color combination and want to a mall.

Dawn – Ash l am going to buy some groceries.

Ash – I am going to buy some clothes.

Dawn – Ok we will meet in the cash counter.

Ash – Ok.

Ash in the clothes section

Ash – Hey Pikachu I think this will be perfect for Dawn.

Pikachu – Pika, pi (Pikachu saying yes)

Ash – Okay Pikachu let's buy a pendant for Dawn.

Pikachu – Pika

Ash – This pendant is so beautiful, I think my Dawn will look gorgeous in this. What do you think about it Pikachu?

Pikachu – Pikachu, pika, pika, pi.

Ash – You wanna buy something for buneary too.

Pikachu – Pika-pi (Pikachu saying yes).

Ash – How about we buy a dress for buneary.

Pikachu – Pika (Pikachu said happily).

Ash – What you think of this dress Pikachu?

Pikachu – Pikachu (Pikachu saying it's awesome).

Ash – Lets pay the bill.

Pikachu – Pika, pika.

Ash paid the bill for all items and also packed them in wrapping paper.

Dawn in the grocery section.

Dawn – These will be the best chocolates for Ash, don't you think buneary?

Buneary- Buneary (Buneary said happily).

Dawn – Okay now let's buy some lovely clothes for Ash.

Buneary- Bun, buneary, bun, bun.

Dawn – You wanna buy some chocolates for Pikachu too.

Buneary- Buneary (Buneary saying yes and then blushing a bit).

Dawn – What do you think of this one buneary?

Buneary- Buneary (buneary saying its perfect).

Dawn – Now let's buy some clothes for Ash.

Buneary- Bun, Buneary.

Dawn – I think Ash will look very handsome in these clothes, although he looks handsome in any clothes he wear. Do you like it buneary?

Buneary- Buneary

Dawn paid the bill for the things and also packed them in wrapping paper.

Ash and Dawn in the cash counter

Ash – Hi Dawn! So what did you buy?

Dawn – Nothing just some groceries.

Ash – Ok

Dawn – By the way Ash what did you buy?

Ash – I bought some chocolates.

Dawn – So now let's go.

Ash – Yah.

**Outside the mall.**

Ash – Hey Dawn would you mind if we go on dinner at a restaurant?

Dawn – No! Not at all Ash. I'd love to go.

Ash – I've reserved two seats at Hotel Lovely Palace.

Dawn – That sounds great.

Ash – Let's go.

Dawn – Wait for me.

Inside the restaurant

Waiter- What do you like to have sir?

Ash – Dawn what do you wanna eat?

Dawn – What about pasta and some roasted chicken.

Ash –That's a great idea, so bring us two plates of pasta, roasted chicken, lime juice and for the dessert bring chocolate ice-cream sundae.

Waiter – At your service sir, the food will be ready in a few minutes.

Ash – Hey Dawn do you want something else.

Dawn – That's enough Ash.

Ash – Ok.

Waiter gives them the lime juice.

Dawn – That taste great don't you think buneary.

Buneary – buneary.

Ash – Do you like the surprise?

Dawn – I love it Ash.

Waiter – Here you go.

Ash – Thanks.

Dawn – Lets begin Ash.

Ash – Yes

All the pokemon and people have eaten the dinner and dessert.

Dawn – Ash I've booked a room in this hotel for today and tomorrow.

Ash – That's great.

Dawn – Let's go to our room.

Ash – Sure.

In their room

Dawn – Ash here that is for you.

Ash – But what is that.

Dawn – Open and find out.

Ash – Wow, these clothes and chocolates are great.

Dawn – Do you like it?

Ash – Of course, I loved it. And Dawn this is for you.

Dawn – Oh so sweet, I love this dress and pendant.

Ash – Dawn what are you waiting for try this dress.

Dawn – Ash you too.

They both wore the gifted dresses.

Dawn – How am I looking Ash?

Ash – You look gorgeous.

Dawn – You look handsome as well.

Ash – Pikachu you bought a gift for buneary right?

Pikachu – Pikachu.

Dawn – Buneary bought a gift for Pikachu as well.

Buneary – Bun, buneary.

Pikachu and buneary gave each other their gifts and become red in embarrassment.

Dawn – Ash there is something I like to tell you.

Ash – What Dawn?

Dawn grabbed Ash's hand and said "I love you" and Ash did the same as well. Then, Ash and Dawn kissed each other and after talking for a while the slept in the same bed along with Pikachu and buneary.


End file.
